


Whispers In Our Dreams

by NatashaRS



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dreams, Enemies to Lovers, Force Visions, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Soul Bond, Soulmates, The Force, Totally how the force works, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaRS/pseuds/NatashaRS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren was thirteen the first time that he had that vision, and it was not the last. However, it took him many years to figure out exactly what it meant.</p><p>---</p><p>Or, glimpses of the times Kylo Ren had the same vision, and how they related to his connection with a certain redhead general. Soulmates may or may not exist in the Star Wars universe, and Hux may or may not be Ren's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers In Our Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [getupandgo2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/getupandgo2011/gifts).



> Based on this prompt for the Kylux Fic Exchange: "Soulmate! AU and they don't know it (in canon)"
> 
> I hope you like it!

**14 ABE**

Ben Solo was thirteen years old the first time that it happened.

“Ben, what are you doing up so late?”

The night air was cool, and the stars twinkled beautifully.

“I had a dream, Uncle.”

“What kind of dream?”

The young padawan thought back to the vivid picture his mind had painted for him in his sleep. It had been so real...the long hallway of a spaceship that had clearly been built with expert attention to detail, the stars painted delicately into the black sky behind the transparisteel window, and the faint sound of breath that was not his own. While his body felt warm, wrapped in thick, comfortable cloth, his face felt the chill of circulating air. He recalled tearing his eyes from the expanse of space before him and turning to the side where another person stood...and then it stopped. All the sensations of peace and comfort (and possibly curiosity) were ripped away as his face burned and the world spun.

His eyes caught glimpses of a face - images which changed too quickly for recognition. There was a cheekbone, a strand of hair, lips that parted as if to say something, and then pain. The pain spread from his face to his shoulder and then erupted throughout his entire body. “Ben!” a voice reminiscent of his father’s called. He had tried to open his eyes to see who was calling to him, but the pain was unbearable. Then, the burning was replaced by a shocking cold which surrounded his entire body. It sunk through his clothes and skin, threatening to pierce his heart, and then there was another voice. “You...” it said in a high accent. It wasn’t an accusation, rather a realization. “You, it was always you.”

The jedi master nodded at his nephew's story, eyes focused in the distance on something that was not there.

“Part of that was premonition. Visions that you should ignore. Don’t make that face, I’m talking from experience. Nothing good comes from following vague glimpses into the future. The other part, however...”

Ben stared at his uncle while fidgeting with his fingers, waiting for an explanation.

“There’s an old tale I’ve heard of. Rumors really. It’s older than the jedi themselves.”

He laughed at Ben’s wide eyes.

“It’s true, there are things older than the jedi. Such as these rumors. Stories of beings connected through the force in an inseparable way. Much like my father and...”

Luke sighed and gave his nephew a pat on the back. “I’ll tell you another time. You need sleep, and it’s nothing to worry about right now. More likely than not, it was just a dream.”

The young padawan pursed his lips, unsatisfied with his uncle’s answer, but too tired to put up a fight.

~ * ~

**17 ABE**

“Shh,” Ben pressed his finger to the little girl’s lips.

“You can’t hide that child from me. Come out,” a voice commanded through a modulator.

The padawan looked at the small Twi’lek and brushed a tear out of her eye before slipping into the darkness surrounding their hiding place and climbing the nearby cargo boxes as quickly as possible.

Without any warning, he found himself falling to his feet, unable to bear the pain of a fresh blast wound in his thigh.

“There you are, little jedi. Now where’s the girl? I have a bounty I need to collect.”

Ignoring the tears streaming down his face, Ben reached for his lightsaber. His uncle had told him to come home alive from his first mission, and he intended to do so. Taking a deep inhale, he embraced the pain and launched himself at his attacker, using his fear as fuel for his attacks.

The armor-clad woman carefully sidestepped her way out of reach of his lightsaber and gave him a swift kick to the stomach, causing him to collapse over.

“You can tell me where she is or I can find her myself,” she said, pointing her blaster at his face.

For a moment, Ben couldn’t move. He didn’t know what to do. There he was, at the mercy of a seasoned bounty hunter, and his mind went blank.

“You...it was always you,” a voice echoed through his mind and his muscles instantly relaxed.

Had he been able to think, he would have wondered why that voice - that memory - allowed him to raise his hand and fling the blaster away through the force, but his mind was empty as his body fought on autopilot.

~ * ~

**20 ABE**

Ben woke up sweating and clutching his sheets with memories of his dream fresh in his mind. He had been there again, wherever there was. The stars had called to him, and then there was someone else that tore his attention away from the darkness of space, a figure that he had almost been able to see. He had opened his mouth to say something to the figure, to ask what was going on, and then discord ensued. Everything spun and changed and the pain...there was so much pain. Brief visions of a face accompanied the jarring sounds and sights that he heard, and he even saw something new: an eye. It was a single eye belonging to an unknown individual, of a colour that he couldn’t begin to describe. He wondered if it was blue, green, or perhaps grey, but no matter how he strained his mind to recall, he found it impossible to determine. Then, of course, there was the voice again. The voice that called out to him, telling him “it was always you.”

An invisible thickness filled the room as Ben reflected upon his dream, and then his eyes began to close, unable to resist the darkness that pulled him in and pushed all memories of his dream out of his mind. “Rest,” the darkness seemed to say, “rest and forget.”

~ * ~

**25 ABE**

Anger, hatred, desire...the fire created by these emotions exploded, incinerating everything around and in him.The light burned brightly and then faded, leaving the room to a heavy darkness that began to fill Kylo’s body. All thoughts left, leaving the dark to consume his self in its entirety. It expanded, taking him over, destroying anything else that rested inside of him.

And then someone shouted a name he hadn’t heard in years “Ben!” A face flashed by his eyes, though he could only make out certain features: piercing eyes, a strong jaw, and lips that tried to tell him something. Before he could hear what they had to say, he was lying in the cold, his body on fire, and then it all went away. “You...”

Kylo Ren’s eyes flashed open, revealing only his barren quarters. His heart race and his breathing was heavy, but he made no attempt to calm either. Instead, he tried to remember where he’d seen those images before, and why he’d forgotten. It was not the first time that he’d felt that pain nor heard that voice, and yet his head ached when he tried to recall the past. He had no idea why he’d forget a voice that could calm him like that - a voice that could ease all of his pain.

~ * ~

**29 ABE**

“General Hux.”

“Kylo Ren,” the red-head man said with a nod. “Welcome to the _Finalizer_. The Supreme Leader informed me that you’d be arriving. I’ve heard much about you.”

“My master only told me your name,” Kylo replied. He was aware that he had no reason to be rude, but the general (whom Kylo could already tell was stuck-up and tightly wound) irritated him. There was something about his voice in particular that he found...unsettling. It made his stomach twist and turn in rather uncomfortable ways.

“I see,” the general responded.

“But perhaps we’ve met before?” Kylo asked.

“I doubt it. I would’ve remembered meeting someone like you.”

That last comment had bite.

“Certainly,” Kylo responded before walking off to find his quarters.

~ * ~

**30 ABE**

The cell door slid up and Kylo Ren walked through it, finding himself face-to-face with his least-favorite general.

“It’s in a droid. A BB unit.”

“Well then. If it’s on Jakku, we’ll soon have it.”

His voice caused the skin on Kylo’s back to tingle. Every time the other man spoke, Kylo felt his senses dull temporarily as his mind left briefly to seek something it couldn’t quite find.

“I leave that to you.”

~ * ~

Kylo took off his ask, trying to explain to Snoke what had happened. “She’s strong with the Force, untrained, but stronger than she knows.”

“And the droid?”

His breathing stopped for a short moment as the words were lost in his throat. From behind, he heard the heavy footsteps of someone approaching.

“Ren believed it was no longer valuable to us.”

Instinctively, Kylo looked over to his shoulder, only realizing too late that he was without his mask. The general’s face made him painfully aware that this was the first time that the other man had seen his face clearly.

He tried to ignore the cruel joy emanating from the man standing beside him.

“That the girl was all that we needed. As a result, the droid has most likely been returned to the hands of the enemy. They may have the map already.”

Snoke nearly shook at Hux’s statement, but Kylo found himself distracted by something else (although he was careful not to show him). Next to him, Hux glanced over at Ren’s face, causing all feelings of superiority to slip from his mind, as Kylo could feel through the force. Instead, he felt a dizzying sensation overwhelm his body, no doubt caused by the general’s own strong feelings. Unfortunately, Kylo was too worried about trying to please Snoke to ask Hux what the hell was going on with him.

“Supreme Leader. I can get the map from the girl. I just need your guidance,” he said when it was his turn to talk.

“If what you say is true about this girl, bring her to me.”

~ * ~

Han Solo was dead, the scavenger girl had disappeared, and the entire planet was collapsing beneath his body. Kylo Ren looked up at the sky, unsure if he was still alive or simply dreaming his demise. His face and shoulder burned with the intensity of a thousand stars as cold flakes bit at his exposed skin. Visions passed before his eyes - visions that he’d seen many times before throughout his life. Some of the sensations that he had first dreamt of so long before were the ones that he found himself experiencing at that very moment, while others were nothing more than delusional dreams which filled his mind as he laid dying.

He saw the face, or at least the shattered glimpses of it, that had always accompanied his vision. The mysteriously colored eyes, the jawline...and then it melted away as he found himself staring out the window at the stars that brought light to the dark sky. He turned slowly to the person that stood next to him and finally, in his last hour, was able to see the image of the person that he'd dreamt of for so long. He took in the man’s thin frame, tall stature, and red hair. Staring, he met the piercing eyes of General Hux, and then he blinked.

“He's alive, get him on board,” the man said to someone Kylo couldn't see.

“You...” Kylo reached up to touch the general’s snow-speckled hair in order to convince himself that he wasn't dreaming.

“Not now. We need to go.”

Hux began to walk off as Kylo felt someone lift him off the ground. He didn't fight it, he just closed his eyes and went to sleep.

~ * ~

Kylo was sick of medbay and of the awful clothing they had him wearing. When he had finally had enough, he threw on his robes and left, ignoring the pleas of the medical droids. There was no where in particular that he wanted to go, he just didn't want to be in his recovery room.

After a short period of time, he noticed that he was unfamiliar with the part of the ship that he was walking through. He hadn't spent too much time on the _Finalizer_ , and never went to the medbay, so the hallways were new to him. As he strode through them, intrigued by his realization, he passed through an intersection that made him stop. To his right was a hallway that intersected another hallway which ran perpendicular to the one he was passing through. This third hallway was lined with large windows made of transparisteel, and a sudden electric feeling in his stomach told him that despite the relatively young age of the ship, he'd seen that hallway when he was a kid.

Acting as if he was possessed, Kylo turned and walked towards the hallway with the windows, stopping in front of one of them. The pattern of the stars drew him in, absorbing all of his focus to the point that he didn't notice that someone was approaching him until they stopped. Slowly, hesitantly, he tore his eyes away from the familiar pattern to gaze upon the man beside him - to meet the fascinating, piercing eyes of General Hux.

“The visions-”

The redhead nodded.

Words flooded Kylo’s head. Words belonging to a voice which he hadn’t heard since his name was “Ben”.

“It’s true, there are things older than the jedi. Such as these rumors. Stories of beings connected through the force in an inseparable way.”

The force-user blinked, unable to say anything for several long moments.

“Did you know?”

The general looked down.

“No.”

Suddenly, Kylo was no longer standing on a ship in the middle of space, rather on an ancient structure in the middle of the night, as the cool air brushed over his cheeks.That voice was the same one that had woken him up in the night, given him the strength to fight for his life, and even dispersed the darkness. It had been so long since he’d heard that voice the way it was meant to be heard.

“I started to suspect...after seeing your face. And I knew for sure after I heard you call to me in the snow. I’d heard that call many times before.”

Kylo stepped forward, once more on the _Finalizer_ , and placed his hand on the other man’s cheek.

Hux met Kylo’s eyes once more.

“You...it was always you.”

Overwhelmed by a feeling of warmth and electricity, Kylo grabbed the general and pulled him in, pressing their lips tightly together. Hux melted into him, allowing their bodies to come together, their minds to unite, and the flames within their hearts to ignite once more.

 


End file.
